


to lick your heart and taste your health

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: A blonde shadowhunter carrying a small werewolf stumbles into her bar, and Maia drops her glass, makes it to his side before any of the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from scar tissue  
> alt title: lesbian werewolf jesus
> 
> for the shadowhunters ficathon [come play \o/](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html)

A blonde shadowhunter carrying a small werewolf stumbles into her bar, and Maia drops her glass, makes it to his side before any of the others. She sweeps Gretel up into her arms- far too light and unconscious- the shadowhunter holding a cloth to her head. 

“I don't have my stele,” he says, apologetic, and Maia doesn't give a damn. 

“Sam get him some food, don't let him leave. Someone call Luke or Alaric, I'll be in the back.” 

Gretel's too light, and Maia refuses to think about how that came to be, setting up on the storeroom's couch. She grabs a bottle of disinfectant and tequila, a few clean towels and gets to work. There's only the one wound but it refuses to heal, and she catches a metallic glint in the bottom corner. Maia brushes her finger against it, pain shooting up her hand. Silver. She growls and files it away for later, Gretel's far more important. 

The flake of silver comes out easily enough, taking one of her fingerprints briefly with it. But Gretel doesn't start healing, and with a turning stomach, Maia looks deeper where the flake came from, and sure enough, there's another. 

The crown encircles her whole head, and Maia can only pray Gretel's been unconscious for all of it. The pieces get harder to take out as she goes, the wolf in her giving up on healing her fingers. There's old blood under Gretel's nails and she doesn't think she's been unconscious long enough, a sickening image coming to mind. 

Gretel's flesh starts knitting itself back together as the circle finally ends, Maia relieved that she can still heal at all. Her face has smoothed out, her pulse is stronger, and Maia sits, exhales. Face in her hands, her mind flits back to the dried blood and if blondie had anything to do with it, he'll be a dead shadowhunter. (He probably wouldn't have brought her here if he had, if nothing else shadowhunters have quite the self-preservation.)

She's alive, that's what matters. The late night thoughts of Gretel never coming back to her, of her disappearing forever like so many downworlders were recently- they don't matter. It isn't true, and Maia's never letting anyone else hurt her again. 

“What took you so long?” a quiet voice croaks. 

“Gretel!” Maia exhales, spinning around, “Are you okay? What do you need?” 

Her smile is a little crooked, but not pained. “A few shots of tequila.” 

Maia snorts, eyes on her newly healed head, “Not that quickly. And food first.” 

Gretel rolls her eyes, “I'm fine love.” 

Maia's eyes squeeze shut, “When he brought you in, I thought… you weren't waking up.” 

“Hey, I'm right here okay?” 

“Yeah,” Maia says, holding her hands as she sits up. “I'm just-”

Luke comes through the door then, his aura visibly calming when he sees Gretel. 

“Am I glad you're back kid, you need a healer?” Luke asks. “Erica is coming over, but if you need more tell me.” 

Gretel's teeth glint in the dim light, “Maia already got the silver out, that's all it was.” 

“ _Silver_?” Luke echoes, “Hell, sometimes I forget what a bastard he is.” 

Maia bites back a comment about how Luke got turned in the first place, sure Gretel is doing the same. It's weird sometimes, having an Alpha that used to be the most evil man's parabatai. (If only knowing Valentine hated creamsicles could help them win.)

“Get some sleep after Erica gives you the green light, okay? We can deal with anything you saw or heard tomorrow.” 

Gretel yawns, jaw cracking. “Thanks Luke.” 

“I'll watch her,” Maia says before Luke needs to ask, getting a grateful nod. 

Luke pats Gretel's shoulder, “Rest up kid. The pack needs you.” 

He leaves and Gretel throws Maia an amused smile. “How close are you going to be 'watching me'?” 

Maia chuckles, sits on the couch beside her. “Not that close miss recovery.” 

Gretel pouts, “I should at least get an orgasm out of a near death experience.” 

Maia flushes as some of the wolves in the bar whistle, and Gretel grins, uncaring. Shaking her head, she wraps an arm around Gretel's shoulders, her girlfriend nestling into her neck. 

“I've missed you,” Gretel murmurs. 

“Once the doctor clears you,” Maia says softly, fingers combing through her hair. “Whatever you want.” And Gretel grins into her skin, dropping a light kiss.


End file.
